Everything the light touches
by BluesNavi
Summary: A morning with Bakura. And Bakura.


The sun emerged over Domino like a rising phoenix, shedding its light across the skyscrapers, the houses, the early risers, the cars, the stray animals, and whatever else was running about in the early morning chill. Its rays glittered on the many windows of the Kaiba Corp building, reflecting still further in the city. It was a beacon, driving the darkness of the night away.

The sunlight even reached to the roof of a tall apartment building, where two teenaged boys sat side-by-side.

Well. One used the word 'teenager' rather lightly, of course.

While one was a teenager, his near-transparant double was sharper, older, more dangerous. It just so happened that he was the spirit of a 5000-or-so year old tomb robber. King of Thieves, he once called himself.

Yes, the boy's posture was the arrogant and proud manner of a king, even if he currently wore blue pajamas decorated with vivid pink flamingos. His companion, the tamed down version of himself with identical clothes, sat hunched over and shivering, glaring at the sun like it had done him some great wrong.

"Y-you woke me up to see this?" he said grumpily, glancing at the spirit. "I need sleep. I was up late studying, and...."

The spirit held up his hand, and the boy went silent. His face morphed from irritation to slight confusion as the hand swept over the scene in front of them.

"Look, Ryou," he said softly.

The boy looked out over the city again and said, "Yes?"

"Everything the light touches... will be your kingdom."

Ryou stared, incredulously, at the city again. Once more, his expression changed. Now he was slightly miffed.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Everything the light touches."

"Everything, host."

"I can't help but notice that there are an awful lot of dark, shadowy bits. What happens to those, eh?"

The spirit drew himself still higher, an annoyingly superior smirk on his face as he replied, "Why, that will be MY kingdom."

"Yes," Ryou snorted, as he pulled his arms inside his shirt in an attempt to shelter them from the wind. "And I'm a purple ladybug."

The spirit gave him a quick look.

"Well, the lady bit you've got down pat. As for the purple, we could always...."

Ryou made a snarling noise and attempted to swat the spirit (but this had no effect, as his hand went right through). He knew the spirit was joking, though. Honestly, who ran off to challenge their arch-nemisis after dying their host's hair purple?

Actually, now that he thought about it, if he did that the spirit would be too humiliated to face Yami Yugi until the dye wore out. Maybe he should do that after all....

"Host? Host? Ryou! Wake up!"

Ryou snapped out of it and looked back at the spirit.

"Sorry. What were you were saying, Yami?"

The spirit made an irritated noise as he settled back down again.

"I said, you should be grateful. It's a reward I'm giving you."

"For taking over my body multiple times, attempting to murder my classmates, and always getting me into trouble?" said Ryou.

"Some people would be honored to share a body with me," the spirit grumbled.

"Oh? then why don't you run off and find one of them, then?" said Ryou.

The spirit bowed his head and mumbled something. Ryou sniggered, and held up the gold ring that normally lay against his chest.

"Oh yes, because you're tied to the Millenium Ring, and it seems to follow me like a lost puppy. I almost feel bad for you."

"Almost?"

"Repeat. TAKING OVER MY BODY. KILLING CLASSMATES."

"Well, at least the bullies don't bother you anymore," the spirit muttered.

They sat in silence for a while as the sun continued to rise. The spirit now seemed determined to ignore him, and Ryou was surveying the city again. A thought occurred to him, and he looked over at the spirit again. The 'thief king' was unable to turn a blind eye to his host for very long, and finally glared at him.

"What?"

"So, when night comes, do we like, switch off or something? Or am I going to be the ruler of 'as far as streetlights reach?'"

The spirit gaped at him (it was really funny to actually see him like this, because he wasn't caught off guard very often), but recomposed himself quickly.

"Of course we will! I am the darkness! You can have your stinking lamp lights!"

"That's hardly a reward," said Ryou, pouting.

The spirit made a sound of frustration and stood up. He looked ready to kill something, and floated off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" said Ryou.

"Forget it! I try to be nice for once, I try to be dramatic, but you throw it back at me with an extra load of sarcasm!" he ranted, pulling out his hair and floating faster towards the staircase.

Once he was gone, Ryou sighed and looked out at Domino one last time.

"Never again will I watch The Lion King with him in the room...."

* * *

I thought it might be fun to write something like this. You know what? I was _right_.


End file.
